A Miracle of Their Own
by obsessedwithjello247
Summary: [PreHSM] Lucy Harden and Jack Bolton are seniors at East High. They're in love, but Lucy's the future Mrs. Bolton's parents don't know. What will happen when they find out? Or when they are separated for college? [follows movie] please review.
1. Prologue

Yes! I am finally writing, the other author that writes on this pen name is finally getting around to writing a story for you, and a brand new kind of story, too! Here's a brief prologue for you.

**I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. However, I do own this plot with pride!**

This chapter is dedicated to all my friends! Thanks for encouraging my writing career!

**A Miracle of Their Own**

Prologue

A sandy-haired, blue-eyed boy dribbled a basketball down the court of the high school gym. The popular basketball player quickly moved the ball with ease and skill. There were only a few steps left to the basket when he executed the Wildcat's secret play, passing the ball over everyone's head to "Spider."

Moments later the basketball went through the hoop with a satisfying whoosh and the students watching erupted into cheers.

"Matrine, Bolton! Nice work this time. I saw definite improvement in the passing," turning to the rest of the now congregated team he continued, "Workout tomorrow in free period with Coach Maddis. Be there if you want to be in the game next Friday," the coach paused to indicate that he meant business on that one. He signaled to Coach Maddis.

"Alright, guys. Hit the showers."

Students and players streamed out of the gym in a desperate attempt to get home in time for dinner, everyone except for a certain sandy-haired boy who, instead, was making his way toward the wooden bleachers.

Sitting there was a pretty, brown-haired girl with a pencil tucked behind her ear. She was surrounded by notes written out by hand on loose leaf paper. He reached for her hand and, receiving it, helped her down from where she was perched. Before setting her down, however, he swung her around in his arms a few times. This brought on squeals from the girl as she playfully hit his shoulders.

He finally took mercy on her and set her down on the ground. "I guess I'd better get you home." She nodded and took a few steps over to where she had left her notes. Then they walked out of the gym, hand in hand, and headed over to a light blue car.

She sat down in the passenger's seat of his car and waited for him to get into the driver's seat. She didn't say anything until they were a block away from her house, "Thanks for taking me home, Jack. You were great today."

"Thanks, Lucy; I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded as he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Lucy stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk to begin walking towards her house. She waved to Jack one more time before starting off.

When she reached out to push on the doorknob, the door opened, revealing her father, who wasn't looking all that happy. Drawing himself to his full height he began, "Young lady, where have you been? Your mother has been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I was at the library," she walked past her father and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Miss Harden," the voice of Annie, the housekeeper, frightened her.

"Annie, quiet," she replied in a choked whisper.

The housekeeper nodded her head in a knowing way. "Ah. You been with that boy, haven't you?"

………

**Surprised? I thought you might be. Please tell me what you think with a review. The chapters will be coming out probably every Saturday. Lucille is Mrs. Bolton's real name. Look under "Haunted High School Musical" on I'm calling her Lucy because it just seems to fit her character more than Lucille. Her parents call her Lucille though.**

This chapter's theme song is "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Listen to it and you'll see why.


	2. Ch 1 Sweethearts

Here's the next chapter of "A Miracle of Their Own."

**Thanks for reviewing… little.miss.sarcasm- Look, I saw 97 hits on this page. Please take a few seconds to review. I really want to know what you think of this. Thanks!**

This chapter is dedicated to dance. Without it I would be… not me.

**A Miracle of Their Own**

Sweethearts

**Lucille's POV**

I awoke to the smell of Annie's pancakes cooking on the stove and the rich aroma of coffee. Quietly, I slipped out of bed and took the ten steps to the shower.

After I finished my shower, I slipped into a blue dress with a large white belt and twisted my hair up in a towel. My stomach began to rumble softly as I walked down to the breakfast room.

"Good morning, Daddy! Good morning, Mama!" I said cheerfully, sitting down in front of a large plate of pancakes and strawberries. _Who would ever want to give up a life like this? Oh right. Me._

Mama reached her hand over the table and set it on top of my own. "Now, Lucille, I know this is a big topic for breakfast, but we need to start thinking about classes for college. Talk about it with your teachers today, all right."

"I will," I looked down at my plate, a pang of guilt rushed through my heart. _Jack._

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. I could sense, though, the both my parents were sneaking occasional glances at me. They didn't know it yet, but they would soon; I, their daughter, was destined to be their biggest embarrassment.

**Jack's POV**

"Morning, Mom!" I shouted. "Where's Dad?"

She gave a sad sigh and wiped away grease from her forehead. "I don't know, Jack. He'll be home tonight." She flipped the bacon she had been frying half-heartedly onto a plate.

"Is it taxes?" I asked, but the answer really wasn't necessary because I knew it already.

"Jack, don't you be worrying about theses things. You're good and smart, and you are going to WestPoint," she slammed the spatula down with a will.

Nothing more was said about taxes or college. My mom was a proud lady; she owned her own bakery for which she was the head (and only) pastry chef.

I finished breakfast and went back into my room to get ready for school. Minutes later I was heading for the door to leave for school.

"Bye, Mom!"

"Goodbye, Jack! I love you," could be heard faintly through the closed front door of my house.

_Lucy. What am I going to tell her?_

The thoughts haunted my mind all during the drive to East High. When I arrived there I quickly caught sight of Lucy going into the library and headed over to the spot where she had disappeared into the school building.

"Lucy!" I whispered urgently. She turned around and a look of dread, which she tried to hide, appeared on her delicate face.

"Jack! Oh, Jack, I don't know what to do," she said as she fell into my open arms.

A loose strand of hair fell across her face; I brushed it back. "Shh, it's all going to be okay."

She turned to face me, even more beautiful when her eyes were full of sadness. "Jack, I can't stay with you. I, I'm going to college. I know you're going to go somewhere you can get in from basketball, but I have to tell you. I can't go with you."

My stomach fell because I knew that what she said was so painfully true. It's different when you say it out loud. You never know how much pain you are feeling until you say it out loud.

"Lucy, I know. But you're wrong about one thing. I got a scholarship to WestPoint, and I'm going to go there."

She stepped away from me and wiped her tears away. "Jack, that's wonderful!"

"Where are you going?" This happiness couldn't and wouldn't last forever.

A final tear ran down her cheek; she said, "William and Mary."

"You see! We're not going to be too far apart. Let's say we get to class."

**Lucy's POV**

_It's all going to work out!_

My heart sang with pure joy walking home that day. I, the shy girl, was loved by Jack Bolton, the Jack Bolton! How could anything be wrong? Maybe I was wrong; maybe we aren't just high school sweethearts.

"Lucille! You're late for your lessons. Get in here this instant! But don't you be smart and come in dirty."

I sighed and set down my books. Then ran upstairs to change and braid my hair.

The next hours were some of the most painful in my life.

"Miss Harden, stand up straighter. No, bring your shoulders down into a relaxed position." Nothing I did ever seemed to please her.

"Where is your posture? Miss Harden, you must make a good impression on your tea guests."

Finally I was set free to do my homework before dinner. My shoulders ached from being down in their "proper position" for the last few hours. I didn't want to go to dinner; I just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, my mother wouldn't hear of it.

We had a guest for dinner.

"Mr. Quincy, how _is_ your business doing these days?" my mama asked the stuffy-looking man at the foot of the table.

"Quite well, Mrs. Harden, it is going quite well. May I inquire as to your daughter's health?" he asked my father who nodded. "Miss Harden, how have you fared these last days of intense heat?"

_What on earth?_

Remembering my manners, I replied. "The heat really hasn't been of great concern to me. I spend most of my free time in the many libraries we have in town. But mostly I go to the school library and our library here. Do not you love to read?"

"Yes. Well, very good then."

The conversation kept on like this all throughout the meal. It made me wonder. How could a single man be so, incredibly, boring? Surely he must become bored with himself. Then again, maybe he doesn't. I retired to my room in disgust.

I returned to my room and put my nightgown on and brushed my hair. I yawned widely and walked out to my balcony. I noticed something that wasn't usually there. A rose sat on my chair.

I walked out to retrieve it, finding a note lying next to it. It read.

Dear Lucy,

We're not just high school sweethearts. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I'm not going to let you just slip right through my hands. I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Love,

Jack

………

**How did you like it? Is there something you don't understand? Just leave a review. Thanks.**

This chapter's theme song is, once again, "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Listen to it and you'll see why.


	3. Ch 2 Hello and Goodbye

Here's the next chapter. Oh, yeah. I don't know if WestPoint existed back then, but let's say (for the purposes of this story) that it did. It's a military academy that you have to be very smart to get into. Sorry for not updating in a while!

**Thanks for reviewing… BrittSr10, little.miss.sarcasm, and Tw1ggy!**

This chapter is dedicated to music. Seriously, it's my life!

**A Miracle of Their Own**

Hello and Goodbye

**Jack's POV**

I saw Lucy running over to me, a smile gracing her lips and shining in her bright blue eyes. _God, I love her._

"Jack! Jack! We did it! We're through with high school," she must have seen the look of sadness in my eyes. "Oh, Jack. It's going to be okay."

I nodded, "I know," I swallowed hard, "We're done!"

"Will you promise to write to me over the summer?" she asked, eyelashes fluttering rapidly.

I couldn't resist, "Of course I will. I'm not go…" I didn't finish because she started to say something.

"Why did they bring him to _my_ graduation?" she muttered. I followed her eyes to where her parents were. They were standing with the ugliest looking guy I'd ever seen.

"Who's that?"

"Mr. Quincy. He must be _real_ important to my father's firm," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lucy, they're coming over; I have to go," but I was too late. They had seen me and were already strolling over.

"So this is the infamous Jack Bolton," Mrs. Harden began.

Mr. Harden spoke next, "We heard about your impressive performance," he turned to the so-called "Mr. Quincy" and continued, "Adam, this is Jack Bolton. Jack, this is Mr. Adam Quincy."

"Pleased to meet you," I said as I shook his head.

"Likewise, Mr. Bolton," he replied nonchalantly.

"Where are you going to college, Jack?" Mrs. Harden inquired.

"West Point," I said proudly.

"Well, we must be going. It was good to meet you, Jack," her dad said quickly.

Lucy looked sadly at me, "Bye, Jack."

I pulled her into a hug. I didn't give a care that her parents were watching. "Bye."

"So you're just going to watch her leave. You're not going to do anything?" came a voice from behind him.

"There's nothing _to_ do, Dad."

"I thought you loved her," he replied coolly.

"I do."

Then my father said something totally unexpected. "If you loved her, you would be willing to do anything for her, son."

"I am!"

"Then why aren't you, Jack?"

"There's nothing to do. There's nothing I can do."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You have to find a way to make it happen. Do you understand that? It's what I did with your mother."

"Dad, this is different than you and Mom!" before he could say "how" I continued, "She's off limits, out of my league, you know? If I could do something to get her back, but you see that guy?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's her future husband. She just doesn't know it yet. _He's_ why I can't do anything."

"Jack…"

"I just want to be alone."

**Lucille's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_My parents are the biggest idiots on the face of the earth! They brought that tight-ass Mr. Quincy to my graduation! Funny thing is: I think my parents somehow got the idea that I was infatuated with him. Well, they were wrong. The only guy I'm lovesick for is Jack Bolton! Hear that? Jack Bolton! It makes me mad, no, livid that I can't be with him! Stupid, stupid parents, stupid reputation to live up to! Ugh! Well, enough of this. I'm already up way past when I'm supposed to be._

_Love, Lucy_

I closed the diary and locked it with a key I kept hidden. That way, I didn't have to hide the diary itself and make my parents think I was hiding something. Well, I was.

I switched off the small light that was resting on a table close to my bed and climbed into it's blissful comforts.

I was just nodding off when I heard something that put all my senses on full alert. I heard it again, the sound of something crashing into my window. Blackness surrounded me as I slipped out of bed and crept to the window.

I looked out. There, in the moonlight, stood Jack. _Uh, what am I going to do?_

He motioned for me to come down to him. And, not knowing what else to do, I obliged.

I grasped the cold metal of the doorknob and turned it painfully slowly. I stood there in the doorway for a moment before stepping out into the hallway. I moved swiftly down the hall, figuring that my parents would be asleep. I reached the stairs without a hitch and began to descend. The knot in my stomach loosened when I got to the bottom of the stairs. At this point, there was nothing to do other than make a run for it.

"What took so long, Lucy?"

I scoffed at him, "It's not like I was just tip-toeing through the tulips on my way down here, Jack. I had to sneak!"

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I really didn't care."

Whispering now, I replied, "Jack, what are you doing here? You could get in a lot of trouble just being on the grounds."

"I know, but I don't care. I had to say goodbye to you."

I blushed furiously; it was a good thing that he couldn't see my face! "I thought we already said goodbye."

He draped his arm around my shoulders, "Not really. Lucy, I love you, and I'll wait for you forever. There's nothing I want more than to be with you. I'll do anything just to be with you."

"Jack, what are we going to do?" tears began to fall from my eyes, the eyes that had seen everything: hurt, loneliness, friendship, love, the list went on.

He turned me around to face him. I looked up into his shining blue eyes. "We're going to get through this, Lucy."

We walked over to a yard swing and sat down in silence. Neither of us talked for the next few minutes; we just looked at the starry heavens, wondering where our fates lay.

"Do you see that star, the bright one just by the moon?" Jack asked.

"Mhmm."

He whispered in my ear, "It's your star now. What do you want to call it?"

"Troy."

Jack leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You should go, Jack. I don't want you to get into trouble," he nodded.

After a hug that seemed to last forever, he began to walk away. I knew that it was the last time I would see him, and that broke my heart.

"Goodnight, Jack," I turned my eyes towards the heavens, or at least when I thought they should be. "Goodnight, Troy."

………

**So, what do you think??? I had so much fun writing it!**

This chapter's theme song is "We'll Be Together" by Ashley Tisdale.


End file.
